List of Non-Fiction in Grantville Gazette
The Grantville Gazettes include, since their beginning, a series of non- fiction essays about modern technology and its impact on 17th century Europe. This is a partial list of such articles, grouped by topic. *'Updated till' Grantville Gazette XXXIII Video Conferences in 1632 Minicons *Money by Gorg Huff: Part 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. *Chocolate by Karen Even: Part 1, 2, 3, 4 *Clothing The Ring by Virginia DeMarce: Part 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. *Population by Virginia DeMarce: Part 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. *Getting Published In The Gazette: Part 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. *Points East: Part 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 *Time Pastin The Past: Part 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 *Weird Tech: Part 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 *Land by Virginia DeMarce: Part 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. *Little Ice Age : Part 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 *Music of The Ring : Part 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 Communications *Radio in the 1632 Universe by Rick Boatright *So You Want To Do Telecommunications In 1633? by Rick Boatright *The Mechanical Reproduction Of Sound: Developing A Recorded Music Distribution Industry by Chris Penycate and Rick Boatright *Mass Media In The 1632 Universe by Gorg Huff and Paula Goodlett *Radio in 1632, Part 3 by Rick Boatright continuation to "Radio in the 1632 Universe" and "So You Want To Do Telecommunications In 1633?" *The Sound of Mica by Iver P. Cooper about capacitators in radio sets. *So You Want to Build the Internet: IP Communications in 1633 by Charles Prael *Radio Killed the Video Star: Mass Communication Development in the 1632 Universe by Jay Robison *Special Edition! by Markus Becker about newspapers. Medicine *They've Got Bread Mold, So Why Can't They Make Penicillin? by Bob Gottlieb *Crude Penicillin: Potential and Limitations by Kim Mackey *Herd Immunity by Vincent W. Coljee *Second Hand Help by Vincent W. Coljee about anti-toxins, anti-venoms and antidotes. *A Night with Venus: STIs and Their Treatment in the 1630s, Part One by Gus Kritikos *Common Childhood Diseases in the 1630s, Part 1: Fevers with Rashes by Gus Kritikos Transportation Railways and Trains *Railroading In Germany by Carsten Edelberger *Harnessing The Iron Horse: Railroad Locomotion In The 1632 Universe by Iver P. Cooper *The Geared Locomotive or What Wood You Shay To? by Kevin H. Evans *The High-Stepping Beauties by Kevin H. Evans, beyond the geared locomotives. *Fire Breathing Hogs by Kevin H. Evans *Binding the Land With Steel by Kevin H. Evans *Stitching the Country Together: Railroad System Technology in 1632 by Iver P. Cooper Others *Horse Power by Karen Bergstralh *How To Keep Your Old John Deere Plowing by Allen W. McDonnell about diesel fuel alternatives for Grantville 1631-1639. *All Roads Lead.... by Iver P. Cooper *Hither and Yon: Transportation Modes, Costs and Infrastructure in 1632 and after by Iver P. Cooper *Adventures in Transportation: An Examination of Drags, Carts, Wagons and Carriages Available in the 17th century by Karen Bergstralh *Soundings and Sextants, Part One, Navigational Instruments Old and New by Iver P. Cooper *Soundings and Sextants, Part Two, Celestial Navigation Methods by Iver P. Cooper *The Steam Car by Kevin H. Evans *Stallions vs. Geldings as War and Riding Horses by Karen Bergstralh Mining and Metallurgy *Mente Et Malleo : Practical Mineralogy And Minerals Exploration In 1632 by Laura Runkle *The Secret Book Of Zink by Andrew Clark *Iron by Rick Boatright *Drillers In Doublets by Iver P. Cooper about oil drilling. *Aluminum: Will O' the Wisp? by Iver P. Cooper *Metallic Fusion: Putting it Together in 1632 by Kevin H. Evans *The Oil Mines at Wietze and Pechelbronn by Jeff Corwith *Mineral Mastery: Discovery and Control of Ore Deposits After the Baltic War by Iver P. Cooper *Borax Bonanzas by Iver P. Cooper about Boron. *Treasures of the Earth: Geophysical and Geochemical Prospecting by Iver P. Cooper *A Visit to Wietze by Kerryn Offord Martial Arts, Weapons and Warfare *A Quick and Dirty Treatise on Historical Fencing by Enrico M. Toro *Flint's Lock by By Leonard Hollar, Bob Hollingsworth, Tom Van Natta and John Zeek. *How to build a Machine gun in 1634 by Leonard Hollar, Tom Van Natta, John Zeek and Bob Hollingsworth *What Replaces the SRG? by Grantville Firearms Roundtable Chemistry, Astronomy and Mathematics *Alchemical Distillation by Andrew Clark *Seeing the Heavens by Iver P. Cooper about astronomy. *Standing on the Shoulders of Giants: Mathematics After the Ring of Fire by William Truderung *Industrial Alchemy, Part 1: The New Philosopher's Stone by Iver P. Cooper *Industrial Alchemy, Part 2: Inorganic Chemical Bestiary by Iver P. Cooper *Industrial Alchemy: Part 3, Organic Chemistry Methods and Canonical Appearances by Iver P. Cooper *Industrial Alchemy, Part 4: Organic Chemical Feedstocks and Product Timeline by Iver P. Cooper *Industrial Alchemy, Part 5: Polymers by Iver P. Cooper Agriculture and Food *The Impact of Mechanization on German Farms by Karen Bergstralh *The Daily Beer by Anette Pedersen *White Gold by Kerryn Offord about sugar cane. *The Theobroma Shell Game by Karen C. Evans about making chocolate in 17th century germany. *Tell Me What You Eat, and I'll Tell You Who You Are by Anette Pedersen about food and diet in Early Modern Europe. *The Importance of Having a Pig: Food and Preservation in 1632 by Anette Pedersen *What's For Dinner: Typical Dishes From 1632 by Anette Pedersen *Home On the Grange by Kevin H. Evans about The Grange , a long-term, stable organization of individuals concerned with farming and production of agricultural products, and it effects. *Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme: Gardening and Growing Food in 1632 by Anette Pedersen *The Ox is Slow but the Earth is Patient: A very basic guide to the use of oxen by Karen Bergstralh *Steaks or Cheese? by Karen Bergstralh about cattle. Textiles and Fashion *A Looming Challenge by Pam Poggiani about the mass production of cloth. *Dyes And Mordants by Lisa Satterlund *Scraps of Fashion by Lisa Satterlund Construction and Industry *The Grantville Brickmaker's Primer by Kerryn Offord *Steam: Taming the Demon by Kevin H. Evans *Safety First: Industrial Safety in 1632, Part One, Legal and Social Aspects by Iver P. Cooper *Safety First: Industrial Safety in 1632, Part Two, Technical Aspects by Iver P. Cooper *Better Foundations, Part 1: An Introduction to Concrete by Iver P. Cooper *Better Foundations, Part 2: Putting Concrete to Work by Iver P. Cooper Sociology and History *Exegesis and Interpretation of Up-timer Printed Matter by Francis Turner about the problems down-timers will have when trying to read up-time material. *The Jews of 1632 by Douglas W. Jones *New France in 1634 and the Fate of North America by Michael Varhola *A Tempest In a Baptistery by Terry Howard about re-baptism and the distress it caused in the sixteen hundreds. *The Feast by Anette Pedersen about the preparations for a feast in a typical well off household. *My Name is Legion: Copying the Books of Grantville by Iver P. Cooper *Grantville Police Department by John Zeek *The Music of the Spheres . . . er, Ring by David Carrico *Guild 101 by Karen Bergstralh *Tennis: The Game of Kings by Iver P. Cooper *Unintended Consequences: Dealing with the Population Density Explosion by Walt Boyes *Plausibility Denial or Truth is Stranger Than Fiction by Gorg Huff *An Analysis of the Effect of Evangelical Missions on the 1632verse by John Davis *Hyperinflation: Who Is Going To Do It? by Gorg Huff *What We Have Here Is a Failure to Communicate. Why the Ottomans aren't Talking to Up-timers by Panteleimon Roberts *The New Magdeburg—After the Ring of Fire by David Carrico *Name That Tune—Oops, Character by Virginia DeMarce about common names in the 17th century. *Point Source by Gorg Huff *Renaissance Boogie: Dancing in Early Modern Europe by Iver P. Cooper Naval Industry *The Wind is Free: Sailing Ship Design, Part 1: Propulsion by Iver P. Cooper *The Wind is Free: Sailing Ship Design, Part 2, Seaworthiness by Iver P. Cooper *The Multihull and the Mariner by Iver P. Cooper Aircraft *On the Design, Construction and Maintenance of Wooden Aircraft by Jerry Hollombe *Flying the Virtual Skies: A Brief History and 1632 Perspective on Flight Simulation by Sean Massey *Aircraft in the 1632 Universe by Gorg Huff about the economics of airlines in the 1632 universe. *Wingless Wonders by Kevin H. Evans about dirigibles and ballons. *Finding Your Way in Another Plane by Kevin H. Evans Other Technologies *In Vitro Veritas: Glassmaking After The Ring Of Fire by Iver P. Cooper *Bouncing Back: Bringing Rubber to Grantville by Iver P. Cooper *Refrigeration and the 1632 World: Opportunities and Challenges by Mark Huston *The Wooden Wonders of Grantville by Iver P. Cooper *The Aqualator by Rick Boatright Category:Technology